


My Heart Won't Forget

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: Hope is forgotten or is she?  It has been almost a month since Hope sacrificed to destroyed Malivore and everyone has forgotten her except Josie has been having dreams that don't make since.  Now Josie won't stop until she remembers what she can't.





	My Heart Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a lot of angst just warning y'all now. The chapter title is the song "You Should Be Here" by Cole Swindell I can't help but think of Hosie in season 2 when I hear the song.

Josie’s POV

I’m dreaming again at least I think I am. My dreams lately haven’t been…well normal to say the least. Before they were pretty standard kissing that girl in my history class or being asked out by that boy in my math class. Even the occasional stress dream about a test. But, for the past month they have been memories with bits missing.

Right now I’m back picking up trash in town. I’m by myself, but I’m having one half of a conversation.

“Why do you always pick fights? We’ve known each other for a decade and whenever you get the chance you poke.” Who am I talking to? This isn’t the first time I have dreamed only my half of a conversation. The scene moves like someone hit fast forward.

“Nothing happened! Ugh.” Wait whose voice was that. I turn around and no one is there, but there is a poker sticking in the ground. I walk over to it.

“What do I do?”

“Help me pull it out.”

“What?”

“I can heal myself, just pull it out.” I grab the poker and pull. The force knocks me on my back. This is the first full conversation I have ever had in my dreams. Talking to thin air. Wait no so thin anymore. There is a blurred figure there. I can’t tell much just that she is a girl and has auburn hair. Everything else is too out of focus.

“You poked yourself.” I start laughing and so does the blur.

“Shut up.” I try to focus on anything else about her, but the scene shifts.

It is early that day. Dad is telling us our punishment and Lizzie is trying to defend herself. “It’s all Josie’s fault.”

“What?”

“Sorry I cracked under cross, but if you had just let Kaleb catch the ball. Then.”

“You would still be in trouble.”

“Nice job throwing your sister under the bus.” That voice, it is her. I turn to face her. She is still just a blur.

“Thank you, ____” I tried saying her name, but nothing comes out. I want to scream. Who is she? Why can’t I remember her? Why does it hurt so much? Suddenly I shoot up. I’m in my bed. Lizzie stirs in the bed next to mine.

“Another dream?”

“Yeah, but this time there was more. A figure she was blurry but she was there. And I heard her half of the conversation this time.”

“Josie, they are just dreams. You have been having them for three weeks now.”

“They are not just dreams, Lizzie. Something. No someone is missing. And none of us remember her.”

“Jo we have been over this. We checked the school files and there is nothing. There is no room filled with stuff that belongs to no one.”

“I will find proof. And we are going to get her back.”

“Jo we tried. If there was anything anything at all I would be helping you. I would help you figure out how to bring them back, but we didn’t find any. I’m starting to get worried.” I can’t have her worrying. She will just involve dad and they will try to stop me.

“Your right. Sorry the dream was just so vivid. Go back to sleep I am going to get a glass of water and be right back.”

“Ok.” She drifts back off to sleep. I leave the room like I said I was, but not to get a glass of water. Something Lizzie said made me think. If this girl went to school here were is her stuff? If it was just her school file missing then that would be one thing, but a whole room full of stuff that just doesn’t disappear. Dad would have had to have it moved. And I think I know where.

I check to make sure no one is around and then I open the latch to the attic. Dad stores all of our stuff in here once we out grow it. If he wanted to hide all of her stuff it would be up here. The attic is less dusty that I expected. Which means someone has been up here recently.

It only takes a minute to find what I am looking for. I found her stuff. Trunks filled with books, clothes, and there are paintings. A few dozen at least. They remind me of some of the ones hang around the school. Did she paint those as well? I could spend hours up here looking through everything, but I can’t. If I am not back before Lizzie wakes up, her and dad will never let me back up here.

As I am leaving I see the trunk were dad keeps all of our old dairies. Me and Lizzie couldn’t find ours from this year, but maybe one of my old ones will have some info. I did say I had known her for a decade in my dream. She must be in there somewhere. I open the trunk and there on top our mine and Lizzie’s diaries from this year. Dad must have taken them. I grab mine and head back to my room. I have a lot of reading to do.

I didn’t have time to start reading my diary before classes started so I hid it with a cloaking spell. Since Dad finally told us about the Merge we have been learning more about our coven. And when Dad mentioned that the Gemini coven were experts on cloaking spells, Lizzie became kind of obsessed. I would have been just as excited but I had other things on my mind. But, I still decided to learn in the hopes that it would take my mind off of that nagging feeling of forgetting something.

Classes seemed to go at a snail’s pace today. All I could thing about was what secrets my own diary had in it. Who was this girl to me? Were we friends, more than, or something in between? And how had we all forgotten her? Well to be honest the answer is obviously Malivore, but with us not knowing how Malivore was destroyed raises a lot of questions. Most notably how are we going to get her back if Malivore doesn’t exist anymore.

After what seems like forever the school day is over. I rush off to my room to read the diary. I tell Lizzie and the others I have to study and will hang out with them later. When I get back to my room I undo the cloaking spell and start reading.

I decided to read the entries backwards in the hopes that I would find answers faster. And I was right. My last entry is from the night after Miss Mystic Falls the night Penelope left. The entry is mostly about Penelope leaving but stuff from early that day mentions a girl named Hope. About how when Lizzie had dropped out she had chosen Hope to take her place instead of me. And how much it hurt me that Lizzie didn’t think I could win or that I would want to win. There is also a mention of how Lizzie gave mom’s dress to Hope. And how Hope would feel knowing the dress was a gift to my mother from her father.

Wait didn’t Klaus Mikaelson give that dress to my mother. Does that mean that Hope is Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter? How is that even possible? Never mind that doesn’t matter right now. When I get her back I can ask her about everything. I continue to read about a past I don’t exactly remember and the girl I want back more than anything. I read about her find out about my thirteen-year-old self’s crush on her. About how even after finding out about the fire and the lie all she seemed to care about was the crush.

So much has happen in just a little over a month between us. From barely talking to whatever we were to each other. I didn’t seem to know were we stood even when I knew her. Needing more I head back to the attic. I am tempted to read Lizzie’s diary so that I can compare notes, but I don’t want to invade my sister’s privacy. I don’t want to do that to anyone that I why I haven’t looked at that book Penelope left me.

I have read another three of my diaries before I decide that I need to take them to dad and Lizzie so that we can get started on bring Hope back. As I get up to leave I look at Hope’s stuff. I can’t help but look through it hoping that something will trigger a memory fragment. I open a trunk and in it I find a leather bound book of the complete works of William Shakespeare I open it and well that is definitely not any Shakespeare I’ve ever read. This is a grimoire of dark magic. And I think it belonged to Ester Mikaelson, holy shit. Maybe there is a way to bring Hope back or restore our memories in here.

I spend the next two hours analyzing every spell in this book for something that can help. And I only found one thing that might work. It needs some tweaking and it will be dangerous, but if it let’s me remember Hope then it is worth it. For the next week I spend every free moment I have working on the spell. Making sure that it will do exactly what I want and not kill me.

Ok it is now or never. All day I have been subtly siphoning magic from the walls, floor, books, and even other students to build up my magic for the spell. I sneak the two ravens I captured with a summon in spell up to the attic. The ravens represent Huginn and Muninn Odin’s ravens which represented Thought and Memory. I laid all eleven years worth of my diaries on the floor around me in a circle. I light the candles and pull out the knife. I cut open one of the ravens while it is still alive and pour its blood on each of the diaries connecting them in a circle of blood. I then kill the other one and pour the blood from each of the books to the center where the page from the grimoire is. Once I start chanting I can’t stop until the spell is complete or I could lose all my memories. 

his enim verbis utitur ad  
restituere est quod nulla  
oblivion delebitur

The books start to rise and spin around me the pages opening and the words pour off the pages and into me. The pain is nearly unbearable, but I have to continue or I will never remember Hope.

his enim berbis utitur ad  
restituere est quod nulla  
oblivion delebitur

Lizzie’s POV

“Hey Lizzie wait up.”

“What do you want Hobbit. I am trying to find my sister.”

“Wait is Josie missing? Do we think something bad has happened? Do you need help?” I guess it makes sense that with him being kidnapped so much that for him missing means danger.

“Calm down everything is fine. I just haven’t seen Josie in a few hours and I was looking for her.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Now what do you want?”

“Nothing really I just saw you over here and I thought we could hang or something.”

“Are you sure that it wasn’t to ask me about our search for a way to turn Rafael back?”

“No I really just wanted to see if you wanted to hang. But, speaking of anything new?”

“No and trust me if we find anything you will be the first to know.” Landon’s been a little off lately due to the fact his brother is stuck as wolf and we don’t know why or how to fix it.

“I do trust you. So how is everything with Josie. I remember you saying she was having nightmares.”

“She’s not doing great. Ever since we beat Triad she has been obsessed with this feeling that someone is missing. And at first I was helping her, but we didn’t find any evident that someone was missing so I stopped, but she didn’t.”

“Has she talked to Emma since she’s back?”

“I tried, but she doesn’t think anything is wrong. She is sure that someone is missing. Doesn’t help that she started seeing blurry images of someone in her dreams.”

“Are you sure that she isn’t right?”

“Yeah we searched for anything that might even hint at someone missing. But there was no room full of belongings or any student files we didn’t recognize.”

“Should you have been looking at student files?”

“No and not a word of this to my dad you got it? Or I will make your life a living hell you understand me hobbit?” He puts is hand up in a mock defensive pose.

“Not a word I swear.”

“Good. I almost had her convinced. If we had just been able to find our diaries, then it would have proven it one way or the other. But, she just took the missing diaries as proof that she is right.”

“Wait. Both of y’all diaries are missing?”

“Yeah, but we misplace them all the time. I am sure they will turn up sooner or later.”

“My journal is missing. I haven’t seen it since I got back from Triad.” I raise my eyebrow at journal.

“Journal? You mean diary right?”

“Yes fine diary, are you happy?”

“Very.”

“Wipe that smug look off your face. What are the odds of both of y’all diaries going missing and mine too?” Shit the hobbit is right. Mine and Josie’s going missing at the same time is weird, but Landon’s too. That is….

“aaugh!!!!” What the fuck! Why does my skin feel like it is being raked over hot coals and stabbed with red hot pokers at the same time? This hurts worst than the gargoyle wound. My vision is blurry from the pain, everything else in the world seems so far away. All I can focus on is the pain.

“Lizzie! What’s wrong? Someone get help! Get Dr. Saltzman now!” Landon sounds like he is a mile away.

“aaugh!” Why is this happening? Wait is this even my pain? “Josie!”

“Lizzie I am going to pick you up now.” I can’t really feel him picking me up I am just aware of the motion, that is it. “Dr. Saltzman! Dr. Saltzman!”

“What? What is it… Lizzie, baby, what’s wrong?”

“aaugh!!!”

“Landon. Tell. Me. What. Happened.”

“I don’t know one second we are talking and the next she is screaming. What do we do?”

“Ric. Someone triggered the dark magic…. What is wrong with Lizzie?” Emma?

“We don’t know. Can you use a spell and see what is wrong? Landon did she say anything?”

“We were talking about Josie and the fact all of our diaries are missing. We were thinking Josie might be right and someone is missing and then this. Emma can you help her?”

“I don’t know every spell I try says that she is fine.”

“Well she clearly isn’t.”

“Landon calm down. Emma are you sure?”

I need to tell them. “Josie.”

“What was that, baby?”

“Josie.”

“Emma did you say someone triggered the dark magic alarm? Where?”

“The attic.”

“Landon say with Lizzie. And take her to her room.”

“I won’t leave her side.”

Alaric’s POV

Me and Emma race to the attic if Lizzie is in this much pain then how much is Josie in? When we get to the attic we find Josie surrounded by flying books. I rush to grab her, but Emma stops me.

“Ric, stop! We don’t know what will happen if we interrupt.”

“Then what do we do?”

“We have to wait.”

his enim berbis utitur ad  
restituere est quod nulla  
oblivion delebitur

“What is she saying? Do you recognize the spell?”

“No I don’t but I think it is some type of grafting spell.”

“What does that mean?”

“She is using the info from those books to restore her memories.”

“Is it safe? And why is in Lizzie in so much pain? Josie doesn’t seem to be in pain.”

“No it is not safe at all. And Josie is in pain. But, with this kind of spell if she stops terrible things will happen.” Suddenly the books start to drop. Josie lets out a scream of pain and collapsed. I rush over to her. I can see words snake around under her skin.

“Baby can you hear me?”

“Ric we should get her to her room.”

“Your right.” I pick Josie up as carefully as possible. She recoils a little at my touch still clearly in pain. I carry her to her room. When we get there Landon is by Lizzie’s bedside hunched over wringing his hands.

“Dr. Saltzman what happened?”

“Josie did a spell we don’t know anything else.”

“I grabbed the spell and Ric I think Josie modified the original spell.”

“Modified how?”

“Well the original spell seems to be for stealing other witches spells right from their grimoires. But, Josie changed it to restore her memories using whatever was written in these books.” Emma is holding up the blank book wait is that Josie’s diary?

“I think those were her diaries.”

“Well that would do it.”

“Were did she get a spell like that?”

“I don’t know?” Lizzie starts to stir.

“Daddy?” Landon is holding her upright.

“Lizzie, sweetheart, are you ok?”

“I think so…” Lizzie bolts to the bathroom. Landon and I are right behind her. She is bent over the toilet bowel puking up black goo. Landon is holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

“It’s going to be ok sweetheart. Let it all out.”

“Ric! Josie is waking up.” I hurry back into the room. Josie is sitting up.

“Baby are you ok?”

“Yeah. Dad we have to get her back.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Hope. Hope Mikaelson.”


End file.
